


Before Sunrise·3

by JejuCat



Category: ikon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 18:34:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18349358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JejuCat/pseuds/JejuCat
Summary: 为什么爱情会减少一个人心灵的抵抗力，使人变得软弱，被摆布呢？——钱钟书《围城》





	Before Sunrise·3

**Author's Note:**

> 为什么爱情会减少一个人心灵的抵抗力，使人变得软弱，被摆布呢？  
> ——钱钟书《围城》

金振焕站在B.I工作室的接待室门口，握着门把手，沉默着，恨不得抄起一把剪刀，就地自我解决。

 

接待室的门上镶着一块很大的玻璃，外面的人可以看见里面的内容。金振焕看见里面的人，那副格外熟悉却又仅见过一次的面容还是他记忆力那一副清冷的样子。他正在看些文件之类的纸张，戴着一副金丝眼镜，牵着长长的银色眼镜链，让这个本就长相淡漠的男人更有些毕露的锋芒，好像地面上碎成尖刺的玻璃，像西伯利亚的寒流，迎面的冷风，直接刺进骨肉的连接处。  
那是金韩彬。  
为什么金韩彬就是B.I啊，世界上真的存在这种巧合吗？

金振焕表情非常复杂，他狠狠闭上眼睛，然后再睁开，结果里面的人还是金韩彬。不是幻觉啊，为什么这种莫名其妙的巧合就被自己撞上了呢？金振焕踌躇着不敢开门，走马灯似的场景在他脑子里放映。  
小猫。太紧了。放松。疼吗？天亮之前我都会爱你。  
他又烫到了耳根。  
身后的金东爀拍拍哥哥的肩膀，不停地从后面冒出来看看是什么情况；B.I的经纪人也有些不耐烦了。金东爀倒是毫不知情，只是作为一起参与面试的主舞有些迫不及待而已，他一贯是这样的热情役。

“哥啊，快进去吧。紧张归紧张，可别让人家B.I等太久啊。”金东爀悄悄地催促道。

金振焕开了开口，却没说得出一个字。  
这要让他怎么进去面对金韩彬？里面可是他的……他甚至都不敢说出那三个字，他一直都是这样脸皮薄的。金振焕本来是抱着莫大的殊荣来见B.I的，特地早起了一个小时好好做了一番外貌管理，结果里面的人连他最狼狈的样子都见过了，这反而让他心里的退堂鼓咚咚咚乱响。  
事实证明，他想起金韩彬就冷静不了。  
金振焕低下头去，视线最后滑到自己手上。我是拧下去，还是找个理由逃呢？他自己手指上是什么都没有的，干干净净，没有首饰，他又这样想到了金韩彬的钻戒。  
该死的，我怎么又想到这个了？为什么我总是要想到这个？金振焕此时恨不得掐断自己所有的神经，他一旦涉及到一个话题就停不住了。金韩彬的温柔，金韩彬的和蔼，还有金韩彬的爱，……快停下，别想了。那枚戒指就像成了他的心病，一弯、一收，打了个结，就再也解不开了。他不懂这种感觉是什么，他不懂，或许他心里已经清楚是哪根心弦在乱颤，他只是逃开了。它就隐藏在他的血肉深处，像刚出生的婴儿一样盲目。这是他痛苦开始的门槛，只有痛苦可以从中通过。而对金振焕来说，这是他绵长久远的苦役。

金振焕脑子里好不容易顺了一天的线条又乱成了猫玩具。  
每当他想到那个女人，那个漂亮的、天价的金属小环，他就会生出一种无法遏止的冲动。我要去见金韩彬，他想，而且我要拿到合作的资格。

 

这样想着，金振焕摁下门把手。

 

金韩彬闻声抬头，嘴角渐渐弯出一个浅浅的弧度。

 

“很帅啊。”金东爀跟在金振焕身后走进接待室，悄悄地说。他没看见哥哥的脸上有多僵硬，金振焕现在是一句话都说不出口，原地暴毙都比直面金韩彬要强。  
金振焕再一次变成了矛盾体。不是他在一直想着金韩彬的事情吗？不是他每天关了灯之后总是会忆起金韩彬的声音吗？不是他迫切地想要与金韩彬有第二次接触吗？他现在想逃，逃得越远越好。  
人就是这样，真正渴望的东西到了面前，却想要把它推得越远越好，到头来仍是思念求索，陷入怪圈。

 

“Jay。”金韩彬的视线从金振焕身上移动到金东爀身上，“那你就是DK，对吗？”

 

B.I和哥认识？金东爀登时大脑也跟着乱了。只是他旁边坐着一个比他更乱的人。  
金振焕双手局促地摆在膝盖上，手心被指甲掐出半月形的印子，疼得要渗血；上齿咬着下唇，他想说点什么，却没有发得出一个音节。  
金东爀点点头，突然有种今天稳了的感觉。

 

“我看了你们的资料，也看了你们上传的视频。”金韩彬在工作、干正事的时候很认真，是与那一天不同的。那种眼睛里蔓延出来的严肃，眉眼的曲线都是硬朗的，好看得不行。金振焕很容易被这样的人吸引，情不自禁便又盯着金韩彬在看了。“我可以和你们合作，我很喜欢你们的风格。”

 

金东爀差点要欢呼出声；而金韩彬发现了金振焕的目光，冲他笑了笑。  
金振焕感觉自己头发都要倒立。

 

“我时间很紧，你们可以先把它拿回去看，编舞可以和我工作室的舞蹈总监一起商量。一周后再来找我，带上团队。”金韩彬把手上的歌曲初稿递出去，金东爀非常配合地接过来，而真正最尴尬的金振焕则是从头沉默到尾，小孩子可能会以为他在玩一二三木头人的游戏。  
金振焕诚然是感谢金韩彬的决定的，假如B.I就是B.I，金韩彬是金韩彬，他就不会心里这么异样了。结果现在偏偏金韩彬就是B.I，B.I也是金韩彬，这不就要命了吗。金振焕总觉得自己才是获得资格的原因，根本不是什么“我很喜欢你们的风格”。  
金东爀走出接待室，他心情好的时候步伐会很快；后面跟着脚步有些沉重、周身明显低气压的金振焕，他有些颓唐地落在后面不远。

 

“真是个活泼的孩子啊，你有个很好的团队。”金韩彬不知道什么时候站在卡顿在门口的金振焕身后，冷不丁开了口。“是吧，小猫。”

 

小猫浑身一个激灵。  
“三天之后再过来一次吧，我可以拍板和你们合作。”金振焕不敢看金韩彬，假如他现在抬头，就可以看见金韩彬眼睛里的意蕴了。深邃的、却是清澈的，望不见底，却有把人卷入其中撕碎的威力。  
这句话还是诱惑太大，金振焕吓得双腿有些发软。“您是认真的吗？”他问，这是他希望的，他却不敢相信金韩彬——他的意思是，B.I——可以就这样把机会给了他们。  
“认真的，但不是免费的啊。”金韩彬往金振焕耳边凑了凑，好像他们初见的那个夜晚，在酒吧的吧台旁边，“我要你，小猫。”

 

金振焕呼吸发颤。

“下午过来，真空。”

 

金韩彬说完了他的要求，不留余地地走出接待室，朝着金东爀的反方向离开了，没有回头，甚至没有多给金振焕一个眼神。  
金振焕知道金韩彬喊他单独过去的意图了，他一直都知道，从金韩彬开口的第一个字开始就知道了。金韩彬就是这样的人，金振焕打一开始就知道。  
但也就是这样的人，顽劣、两面性的男人，金振焕似乎从来没这么在意过一个谁。真的很奇怪，如果我是个女人会不会更敏感一些？不不，不会是那种感情。金振焕，你不要骗自己了。  
他的脑子里有两个人在吵架。一个人矢口否认，另一个人据理力争。

“快走吧，哥。”  
金东爀一把拉起金振焕的手，走得很快。金振焕这才恢复了意识。他在走廊里回头看一眼金韩彬离开的方向，男人已经不在走廊里了。

 

“真空”。

金韩彬的要求。  
这只是简短的两个字，意思却远不止字面上那么简单。在金韩彬说出这两个字之前，金振焕就知道大概不止如此。  
…真空。  
金振焕还没天真到真的把这两个字理解成没有空气。  
他为什么被要求再去一次工作室？打死他也不信只是去谈合作。他已经做好了再经历一次能让他铭记很久的性爱，这可是他认识金韩彬的方式。他想金韩彬是一个极其狂妄的人，否则也不会让他直接脱了内裤来工作室。  
而这只能证明，金韩彬还是只把他当做玩伴。起码金振焕是这么想的。所以自己到底为什么要额外付出这么多无谓的感情，把自己关在厚重的铁娘子里，只要稍微一动就撕裂皮肉，渗出滚烫的鲜血。  
心头血付诸东流的感觉并不太好，金振焕的感情诚然是一文不值的，这就是他的矛盾所在——他只是在较劲，在和金韩彬的女人较劲；他既不清楚理由，也不愿承认这个事实。

金振焕心情复杂地打开了接待室的门，同一个地方、同一个人，同样的心情，金韩彬在等他。金韩彬在短信里说，他会先把工作的事情说完。  
不穿内裤的感觉的确很奇怪，并不是单纯的不舒服。牛仔裤内侧很粗糙，每走一步都蹭在皮肤上。会阴是极碰不得的地方，被磨得生疼的同时，也许是因为金振焕本就在乱想，他竟有些兴奋起来了。  
他坐下来的时候姿势很怪，金韩彬则是饶有兴趣地笑了笑。金韩彬起身，锁上门、放下门帘，再坐到金振焕身边去，吓得小猫皮肤都在发冷。  
“主打歌叫‘No-air'，”金韩彬极亲昵地单手去搂金振焕的肩膀，小猫一瞬的僵硬和初识的那天一模一样。“没有空气，绝望的窒息感。也就是…真空，我亲爱的小猫。”  
男人另一只手从小猫的膝盖向上滑，不怀好意地钻进两腿之间，轻轻地捏了捏。金振焕则是下意识朝后缩，真空，他知道金韩彬在说自己。  
“这是个故事，”金韩彬的视线并没有留在小猫漂亮的脸蛋上，而是留在了下面。他似乎并不那么着急，可能是性格使然，又或许是在故意撩拨，手指慢慢挑开腰带的金属扣，然后沿着拉链，往下面摁了摁。而对于小猫的轻喘，他很满意，“深爱却得不到，只能看着心上人与他人的爱情。一边不断逃避，一边又深受折磨，就像在深海，无力的窒息感。”  
B.I不愧是名作词，句句正中心脏。

想要却得不到，想逃又逃不开。中国的佛教说人生八苦，最痛的就是“求不得”与“放不下”。金振焕就是不承认，他不愿意承认而已，他仅仅在十分钟之内就被一个男人俘获了心脏，一个已经结了婚的男人，一个一夜情的对象。  
No-air.  
这说的不就是他自己吗。

 

金韩彬在他的记忆力只占了24小时，却在他的心里占据了几乎全部。他不想承认，但这就是喜欢，说成爱也不为过。背德的、糟糕的、痛苦的爱。  
而欲望的根源，就在那枚戒指。

 

金振焕突然翻身跨到金韩彬身上，刚才的局促与不安都在心思被揭发的时候散去了，即使金韩彬并不一定真的明白小猫的心思。取而代之的是冲动、是无名火，他想要金韩彬，身体和心。  
小猫的牙齿很尖，把嘴唇狠狠碾过去的时候很痛，他感觉不到。他带着复杂的心情，着了魔一般地、疯狂地吻。凶狠的、不计后果的、绝望的冲动让他反而有了一种奇怪的魅力。金韩彬配合得很好，舌尖拂过唇心，吮出一声暧昧，舔过口腔里每一处光滑温热的软肉。  
小猫今天主动得很，因激烈的吻而越来越大的呼吸，喉里流出的声音就像猫咪因舒适而发出的咕噜声，他很享受。他已经不想逃了，因为再逃下去结果只有一个：窒息，no-air。  
金韩彬一边专心地与小猫接吻，两人的舌都交缠在一起，挤出水声来；一边拉下裤链，去探小猫的性器。真的是真空，小猫没有穿内裤，这不是很乖嘛。已经有些立起来的性器形状十分清晰，滚烫的。  
“只是和我接吻而已，这么快就硬了。难道是喜欢我吗？”金韩彬调笑，拇指顶着铃口用力一套，金振焕就惊呼着挺直了腰。金韩彬还不知道自己说得不错，就是喜欢。金振焕没有作出回应，红着眼睛去解金韩彬的衣服，他总是在激动的时候掉眼泪，二十五岁了还不争气的大男孩。  
“在明天天亮之前，是的。”金振焕静了几秒后答道。真是只聪明的小猫啊，金韩彬想。

金韩彬进去的时候有点旧伤复发地痛，但也只是一瞬，很快就被汹涌而来的欢愉冲了个一干二净。他还是骑在金韩彬身上，身前的浊液在两个人的小腹之间连出一道线。金韩彬去咬小猫胸前小巧的乳珠，牙齿轻轻地磨蹭，向外拉扯，然后用舌尖顶弄，小猫最怕这个，他自打第一天晚上就知道。  
小猫已经舒服得说不出一句完整的话，猫爪子在男人的背上抓出几条划痕。金韩彬顶得很凶，借着这样的体味每一次都狠狠碾过前列腺，身体自上而下地通过电流般的快感，逐渐取代理智应有的位置。他身体止不住地颤抖，在射精之前情不自禁地收紧后穴，把金韩彬也差点逼得缴械投降。  
“隔壁就是我在工作室休息的地方，亲爱的。”金韩彬也有些疲倦，却并没有停下。他的嘴唇贴近小猫的耳畔，舌尖在耳垂留下水印，低语声清楚而亲昵，“有床，宝贝。你既然承诺到天亮，就别想走了。”

 

金振焕努力地点了点头。他没想走，他说的都不是假话。天亮之前他喜欢，天亮之后他还会喜欢。射精之后的短暂空白让他稍稍清醒，金韩彬这一次忘记摘下来的戒指又一次刺痛了他的眼睛。

 

他没有被欲望冲昏头脑，他只是不逃了。


End file.
